Growing Pains
by InvaderMick
Summary: Zim thinks that "Miracle Grow" will increase his height!My second Fic!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Lowes,Miracle Grow,the song "Do the Hustle",Invader Zim or any related characters.They all belong to Jhonen Vasquez,not the Miracle Grow,'Do the Hustle"or Lowes (well,not that I know of),Jhonen owns ZIM you FOOLS! I am Zim!Run a scan to verify that I AM ZIM!~quoted by Zim I don't own that quote either,but I like to say it anyway!  
  
Invader Mick:Wow,I've finally thought of another story.  
  
R.I.S.K:Well done!  
  
P.I.R:Yay!I don't care!  
  
G.I.R:What?  
  
Invader Mick:Here it is!  
  
I own P.I.R,R.I.S.K,and my other G.I.R,not I.Z G.I.R,OTHER G.I.R!AAAAH!Never mind!  
  
----------------------------Growing Pains------------Chapter 1 ------------- --------  
  
One day Zim (in his Skool Disguise)was shopping at a store,that every child fears,LOWE'S HOME AND GARDEN IMPROVEMENT!AAAAAAAAAAAAH!If you've never been there,consider yourself lucky!Anyway,Zim was in the plant section looking at the trees,and their,TALLNESS!"If only I was as tall as this TREE!"Zim screamed.He walked past the gate seperating trees and flowers.Zim spotted a water fountain shaped like a seal.The seal was shooting water out of it's mouth.Zim shivered as he saw the deadly water,leaking off the sides.He was then distacted by sometbing near the fountain,a yellow box with the words,"Miracle Grow".What he didn't notice was that it was plant fertilizer!  
  
"Hm,Miracle Grow,"Zim said quietly to himself.He repeated the name over and over in his devious,Irken head.Zim being the shortest soldier on his planet did not make his life any easier,his leaders,The Almighty Tallest said he was,"A tiny thing" and "Very small".Birds were flying in and out of the store's plastic,waterproof,yay-it's-for-the-plants-ceiling."Revenge,"Zim suddenly said.Zim threw his hands in the air and screamed,"I WILL BE TALL!TALL I SAY!MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAWHAHAHAHAHAHA!"He started laughing like a maniac.  
  
Everyone in the store stopped what they were doing and watched this crazy Irken laugh.Even the thief stealing a bathtub stopped to watch this scene.When Zim finally noticed everyone was staring at him he stopped abruptly and hugged the yellow box."Uh,I love Lowes!"He smiled innocently.Everyone went back to what ever it was that they were doing.Someone faintly yelled,"Freak!".Zm stuck five boxes of what he called,"miracle in a box",in his small,orange cart.  
  
Zim left the garden area and left for his favorite section,"The Appliances".Zim gazed at the telephones,toasterz,blenders,and Dib.What the!?Wait a minute Dib?Wham!Dib and Zim were on the floor moaning in pain.Zim's wig was falling off and he quickly adjusted it as Gaz and Prof.Membrane came up the aisle.Prof.Membrane had ten toasters in his cart.Gaz miserably followed,playing her Gameslave 2.(buy it now at any mall or department store,NOW!)Dib got up and dusted himself off.  
  
He adjusted his glasses as Zim heaved his cart off the floor."Disgusting floor,"Zim muttered violently under his breath.Dib grinned viciously,"Oh,hello,ZIM!What are you doing at this store of joy and happiness?"Dib asked scarcastically."WHY are you always wondering what I'm doing with that HUGE head of yours!?"Zim snapped."Well,maybe I wouldn't if you weren't an alein bent on taking over Earth!!!AND MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!"Dib hollered.Zim snickered,"You're in denial.GPH!"Zim strolled casually out of the aisle with his cart.Zim stuck his head out of a corner."By the way,that means,Goodbye Pitiful Human!"Zim hustled (do the hustle!)to the next aisle."That was pathetic."Dib mumbled under his breath.  
  
Gaz pulled Dib by the collar to the cart as Prof.Membrane threw in another five toasters.Gaz dropped Dib at his father's feet.Dib got up and rubbed his head.He looked at all of the multi-colored toasters in the cart."Uh,Dad,Why are you getting all of those toasters?"Prof.Membrane looked at his son and sighed."Well son,the saying goes,"If your toaster breaks while you are Inventing Super toast,buy fifteen more toasters!".Dib stared at his father,"Oh,really?I never heard that one before."Dib rolled his eyes.  
  
MEANWHILE........  
  
Zim was paying for the Miracle Grow."Should get some batteries for this Miracle Grow substance"Zim mumbled.He threw in two packs of double A battteries.(batteries?for Miracle Grow?Poor Zim)The cashier was a man with a name tag reading,"Hi,I was forced to work here,My name is Bill ..Zim set his items on the table and Bill scanned them.He scanned everything in slow motion.Zim started to sweat as he looked at a clock on the wall.It was making him nervous.Bill suddenly rose a speaker up to his lips and yelled,"Diuh,dowa,duh,what was I saying?Du,oh yeah,Can we have a price check on uhduh,doyeah,Miracle Grow?"A little leperchaun jumped ontop of his ear and whispered the price."Ah yeah!Dat's it!Duh huh!Danks!"The little leperchaun jumped into the air and with a POP it turned into a baseball hat.Zim watched this,strange sight but Bill yelled,"Hi!I gots it now!Hud uh.Your total price is...$200.00"Zim having no idea what 200 dollars was said,"What a great deal!"and fished the green,pieces of paper out of his Irken Utility Pack.He took the bag of his now bought items Zim walked out of the store.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Invader Mick: Sorry for the shortness!Chapter two,coming soon!  
  
P.I.R scarcastically : I can hardly hide my excitement.  
  
Invader Mick scarcastically::Thanks,you're a big help P.I.R!  
  
The first two people to review will have an appearance!Hooray!Remember to give your profile of your character if you are one of the first two!=8) 


	2. Zim Meets Taryn

WOW...it has been awhile since I've written anything.

until I got an e-mail saying someone reviewed this story.I had to read it again to remember what it was about. Now I'm going to start writing stories again,so yaaay! thank yoooou!

In this one I finally (after 3 years) got to put someone's character in the story,hope you like it!

Jhonen Vasquez owns Zim!

Here's chapter 2!

Zim walked out of Lowes thinking,though he had just blown 200 bucks, of only the tallness the miracle grow could bring. Passing millions of tiny colorful flowers and tons of annoyingly orange colored carts he tossed the garbage bag sized sack of Miracle Grow over his shoulders, which sported "Lowes" inside a house shape stretched on the side.

Wanting to struggle with the heavy load in style, spider legs leaped out of Zim's backpack. He spotted the voot runner ,which was disguised as a car,calling to him innocently from the back of the seemingly isolated parking lot."Isolated and endless..." Zim sighed to himself,or so he thought...

Before he knew it ,he was on the ground buried in yellow boxes,and in so much pain.

He mumbled and tore the boxes out away from his face so he could see the reason for it all.

He looked up angrily to find a human girl with icy blue eyes,a navy blue sweatshirt to match,black pants,and black boots with a large heel,making her seem,in Zim's red eyes, admirably tall.

"Hey,I'm Taryn,but you can call me Ryn."she said tossing her dark auburn bangs casually away from her face,"Need a hand up or are you going to attempt another backward flip?" She laughed good naturedly and offered her hand towards Zim. Still smothered in boxes,Zim weakly lifted his gloved hand up from the rubble.

Taryn jerked the unstable Zim up from the hard ground and helped him pick up the seemingly hundreds of boxes up and tossing them back into the worn bag. Taryn picked up one of the boxes and stared at it quizzically. Zim,scowling worse then ever had his armsfull of boxes and didn't notice.

"Um yeah,not to be nosy or anything,but what do you need all this miracle grow for anyway,I mean...besides gardening?" Ryn asked laughingly.

Zim yanking the last of the boxes out of her hands threw it into the bag.

"None of your business three toed sloth wormbaby!"

"Hey I was only asking,you don't have to be like that.I just helped you pick this all up,and you treat me like that.I was only wondering why someone would need so much Miracle Grow,I mean really..and why are you green?I've heard of having a green thumb,but I didn't think it was literal,unless you're an alien or something!" Ryn finished with a laugh,while Zim stared at Ryn in terror. "What?What's wrong?I was only joking. I've never met someone so touchy!"

"I have to go um...er...wash my dog. thanks!" Zim said screaming,sprinting towards the vootrunner,while Taryn facepalmed in the empty parking lot saying to herself .,"People these days..."

Sorry this one is so short!

Chapter 3 Coming soon

Next time GIR comes into the story! stay tuned!


End file.
